nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Comments module
This article is about the comments for games. For the blog comments, please see Nitrome blog. The Comments module is a module Nitrome released with Nitrome.com 2.5. It allows users to post comments about games. Function A comments module appears on the page for every browser game and for every Nitrome blog post. Only logged in users may post comments and a notification will appear if a user without an account attempts to post a comment. Each comment has a reply button, that allows the comment to be replied to, and a report button, that allows the user to report the comment (if on a game) or report the user (if on the Nitrome blog). Comments replying to another are displayed smaller and are separated by a line of gray dashes. Site_not_logged_in_comment.png|The notice when trying to post a comment while not logged in Browser games For browser games, the comments appear to the right of the game screen. The comments module consists of a vertical list of the most recent posted comments, and a box at the bottom for the user to type their own comment. Available only for comments written from here is a square that can be check-marked to signify the comment contains a spoiler. When posted, comments that contain a spoiler will be hidden by default and show a button with an eye on it instead. At the bottom of the box is a button reading "Submit" to post the typed comment. On this page the report and reply buttons are small and displayed under the comment's avatar. At the top of the comments module is a button that says "All Comments", which when clicked brings the user to a page containing all the comments ever posted for that game. This page is essentially a larger version of the module, with the box to type a comment now being larger and at the top of the page in the shape of a speech bubble. On this page text is displayed larger, the exact dates that comments were posted is displayed, and user avatars for non-reply comments are displayed at full size. For an independent comment that is not a reply to another comment, replies to that comment will appear under it and the avatar of each person will appear at a very small size. The background is also given the appearance of a notebook instead of plain white. Also on this page there is no box to check to mark a comment as a spoiler, and all comments previously marked as spoilers are not hidden. When a game has no comments, a notice with a picture of Cuboy is displayed. Site no comments.png|The notice displayed when a game has no comments Site_spoiler_comment.png|A hidden comment containing a spoiler Site_spoiler_alert_box.gif|The box that can be check-marked Site_all_comments_page.png|A page displaying all comments for a game Nitrome blog comments Nitrome blog comments work the same as the "All comments" page for game comments, with the only exception being that the the report button does not have an option for specifying the criteria for reporting a user. Category:Nitrome.com 2.0 Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.5 Category:Accounts